Randomosities
by StarFangWolf
Summary: A collection of random ideas. Genres are selected for popularity and have nothing to do with the actual pieces. Rating is just in case. Read at your own risk.
1. Blood Lust

_Hey there! Lately I've been having trouble writing, and an article from _Cracked _that my girlfriend showed me suggested that I just write whatever came to mind, so that's what I did. And, just to keep my readers entertained while they wait for my other stories to update, I decided to post these pieces as I write them. So anytime I get a block, I'll just take the first idea that comes to mind, write it out, and post it here. These pieces will have nothing to do with anything I have or will write, not even with each other. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age._

* * *

Merrill _'meeped'_ as she was pushed down onto her bed by Hawke. The beautiful rogue climbed on top of her and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left the blood mage breathless. Merrill couldn't believe that the very object of her desires was now in her home with the intent of claiming her for her own. Even with all of Hawke's shameless flirting, Merrill never dreamed that she actually shared Merrill's desire.

Skilled, strong hands groped Merrill's petite breasts through her tunic, made all the more pleasurable without her chainmail acting as a buffer. Hawke pulled the tunic off and tossed it to the ground before she pinched Merrill's erect nipples, eliciting a moan from the Dalish mage. Hawke took advantage of this by slipping her tongue into Merrill's mouth to caress her own. Merrill offered no resistance to the rogue as she began to harden under Hawke's ministrations.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Merrill remembered her embarrassing secret, the thing just beneath her pants that had kept her from acting on her feelings towards Hawke. It was also in that moment that Hawke's hand began to trail down her body. Merrill panicked as Hawke's hand trailed lower; if Hawke discovered Merrill's secret, she may no longer wish to be with her.

"Hawke, wait!" Merrill said, reaching down to stop the rogue's hand. Hawke looked into Merrill's eyes, her own star-fire orbs making the elf grow harder. "I, um…don't you think we're…going a little fast?" Hawke simply grinned at Merrill.

"Not at all," she said. She then went to Merrill's neck and began sucking on her pulse as her hand continued on it's previous path.

"Hawke, don't…!" Merrill's protest was cut off with a squeak as Hawke's hand made contact with her bulge and froze. Merrill held her breath with fear as Hawke slowly detached herself for the elf's neck and looked her in the eye, a look of sheer surprise on her face. Before Merrill knew what was happening, Hawke was using both of her hands to swiftly undue Merrill's pants. "N-no! I don't want you to see!" But despite Merrill's protest, Hawke still pulled Merrill's pants and smallclothes down in one fluid motion. Now free from restraint, Merrill's member sprung to attention.

Merrill covered her face in embarrassment as Hawke stared wide-eyed at her dick. Now Hawke wouldn't want to be with her! But as Merrill lay there in her despair, she felt a hand grip her dick start pumping slowly. Merrill gasped in pleasure and uncovered her eyes to at Hawke, who was staring back at her with lust-filled eyes.

"You…you don't care?" Merrill asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't care about _this_," Hawke said, squeezing Merrill's dick for emphasis. She then reached out and cupped Merrill's face. "I care about _you_. And I _want _you." Merrill felt her cheeks heat up as she gave a silent nod. Hawke smiled at her as she got up and pulled Merrill to the edge of the bed. Getting on her knees on the floor, Hawke pulled her fancy shirt off a tossed it onto the floor, followed by her breast band.

Merrill felt herself get even harder at the sight of Hawke's luscious, creamy breasts. Smiling seductively up at the blood mage, Hawke took hold of Merrill's dick and placed it between her breasts. Pushing her breasts together so that they engulfed the elven member, Hawke began sliding them up and down Merrill's dick. Merrill bit her lip to stifle a moan. This must've been what Isabella meant by a _'boob-job'_. Isabella had mentioned how good it felt for her, but Merrill never imagined it'd feel _this_ good to be on the receiving end! And just when Merrill didn't think it could get any better, Hawke lowered her head and started sucking on Merrill's head. Merrill gasped and then moaned in ecstasy as she gripped Hawke's hair and curled her toes. Merrill's breathing turned to panting and moaning as Hawke sucked her off, her head bobbing on the three inches of her dick that wasn't being stroked by the rogue's glorious breasts.

When Merrill thought she couldn't take much more, Hawke removed her breasts from Merrill's dick and took her entire length in her mouth until she was deepthroating her. Merrill gave a load moan as her orgasm overtook her, and she spilled over into Hawke's mouth. Hawke took everything Merrill had to offer and swallowed, taking Merrill's dick out of her mouth with a _'pop'_ and smiling up at Merrill.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hawke asked. When Merrill nodded, unable to speak, Hawke jumped up and started undoing her pants. "Good, because now it's my turn!" In one fluid motion, Hawke took off her pants and her smallclothes, leaving her standing before Merrill in all of her naked glory. Merrill felt herself getting hard again as she looked over Hawke's gorgeous form, from her luscious breasts to her shaved womanhood. Hawke kissed Merrill briefly before climbing onto the bed and getting on all fours, lowering her upper body while letting her hips sway tantalizingly. "It's all yours, Merrill. Enjoy it."

Merrill couldn't believe she was being given this opportunity as she moved behind Hawke. She rubbed a finger along Hawke's wet slit, earning a moan from the rogue. Merrill then leaned in and tasted Hawke's fruit, relishing in it's taste. Before long she was fully hard again, her dick throbbing with need. As much as Merrill wanted to give Hawke the same pleasure given to her, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold out that long. Besides, Hawke did tell her to enjoy it, right?

Merrill moved closer and lined herself up with Hawke's entrance before pushing herself in. Merrill gasped as she pushed her dick into Hawke's tight womanhood while Hawke gave a drawn-out moan. Once she was as far in as she could go, Merrill started slowly thrusting in and out of Hawke. But after only a few thrusts, Merrill was ready to blow again. Desperate not to peak too soon, Merrill summoned her blood magic and willed her orgasm away. Once she had it under control, she gave a few experimental thrusts. Hawke's orifice still felt amazing around her dick, but Merrill's libido didn't rise and threaten to overtake her. Merrill thrust her fists into the air in silent victory over her body.

"Why'd you stop?" Hawke asked, sound both aroused and impatient.

"Just…had to catch my breath," Merrill said, not wanting to tell her the truth. She wasn't sure what Hawke would do if she knew she was using blood magic for this; maybe brag to Isabella about it.

Grabbing onto Hawke's hips, Merrill began thrusting into her at a faster rate than before. Hawke was moaning with every thrust, occasionally moaning Merrill's name, as well as _'don't stop'_ and _'fuck my pussy'_. Merrill closed her eyes and let her head tilt back as she fucked Hawke, loving the feel of her pussy around her dick.

'_Oh dear, I think Isabella's rubbed off on me,'_ Merrill thought. No, it wasn't that. Sex with Hawke made her feel bold. Bold enough to want try some of the things Isabella told her about. Reaching down to collect some of Hawke's juices on her finger, Merrill then inserted that finger into Hawke's ass. The effect was instantaneous as Hawke bucked her hips and groaned. Hawke's moans escalated as Merrill fucked both of her orifices, and soon both channels were clenching around her as Hawke screamed out her orgasm. Merrill bit her lip as she fought to keep her spell stable, which threatened to be overpowered by the intense pleasure from Hawke's pussy clamping down on her dick. Once Merrill had regained control of her libido, she pulled her dick out of Hawke's womanhood and inserted it into her ass.

"_Fuck!"_ Hawke groaned as she was penetrated. Her juices served as an excellent lubricant as Merrill started thrusting at the same rate as when she was fucking her pussy. Merrill was moaning as much as Hawke now. She had no idea Hawke's asshole would be so tight! It was taking all of her willpower to keep her blood magic going. As Hawke's moans once again escalated into cries of ecstasy, Merrill decided that it was safe to drop the spell. But as soon as she did, everything she'd been holding back hit her all at once, plunging her into the deep end of her orgasm. She kept thrusting as her orgasm overwhelmed her, and seconds later Hawke screamed out her own orgasm. The two rode out their orgasms until the pleasure died down, after which Merrill removed her dick from Hawke's ass and collapsed onto the bed next to her lover. Hawke simply lay there, seemingly unable to move as she caught her breath.

"I…don't think I'll… be able to walk…for a few hours," Hawke said between breaths.

"I guess I got a little out of control there," Merrill said, feeling embarrassed. Hawke just smiled at her.

"I know, it was great!" she said, lifting her head up slightly. Her smile then turned into a grin. "So, how is it that you lasted that long on your first time?" Merrill found herself unable to answer as her cheeks heated up. It looked like Isabella was going to have a new _'friend-fiction'_ idea soon.

* * *

_A.N./ So yeah, there's my first piece, and my first futa lemon, all in one! Originally I was going to make Hawke the futa, but that seemed too predictable. Also, the Hawke in this piece was the default femHawke. I just called her 'Hawke' because it sounds better than 'Marian'. And as forIsabela's _'friend-fictions'_, I've read several DA2 fics that mentioned Isabella writing stories about her friends and changing the names. I don't if this is mentioned in the game, and if so then I need to bring Isabella around with me more. Anyway, review if you want. If you have any other questions, I'll be sure to answer them. Note: I will not be taking requests like my _Super Smash Singles_. This is solely for me to get away from more important stories. What you read is what you get._


	2. Denerim Run

_The second piece to my collection, and a lot sooner than I expected. Just goes to show what kind of block I'm dealing with. No lemon this time, just what i hope will be a healthy does of action comedy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age._

* * *

Luka skidded to a halt after making a sharp turn and threw himself against the side of a building to catch his breath. He _really_ messed up this time! An entire street gang was now chasing him through Denerim, all because he accidentally bumped into their leader and made him fall off the docks! Luka ran his hands through his sandy, chin-length hair, pushing it back behind his pointy ears as he thought about how he was gonna get out of this.

Peering around the corner, Luka saw a couple of the gang members searching for him. When they didn't immediately spot him, they turned and went a different direction. Luka pressed himself back against the building and let out a sigh of relief. He dodged a bolt, there.

"_There he is!"_ Luka's head jerk towards the sound to find the rest of the gang, having apparently gone a different way to head him off.

"Oh sod!" Luka took off running in the opposite direction, towards the marketplace that was nearby. When he arrived at the marketplace, he went left, hoping to go around the central stands and make a break for it. But as he put this plan into motion, he saw that half of the gang members had gone the other way to cut him off. They slowly closed in on him, grinning sadistically as Luka was backed into a fruit stand.

When his back hit the wood, Luka reached behind him for _anything_ he could use to defend himself, and his hand closed around something solid. Feeling a twinge of hope, Luka brandished his new-found…banana. The thugs around him started to laugh, and one of them came at him with a dagger. Luka dodged the sloppy thrust and bopped the man in the face with the banana. The thug stumbled back with his hand on his face and lashed out with the dagger, cutting off the tip and making the peel fall open. When he came at him again, Luka, thrust the banana into the thug's mouth and pushed him back, making him fall over while the peel came off the banana.

Luka stood there holding up the peel as the rest of the gang stared at him, surprised that he was even able to defend himself with the fruit. But their surprise didn't last, and when they all made to rush him, Luka rolled backwards over the stand to the other side and kicked it over. As the stand and all the fruit on it toppled over and knocked over most of the thugs, Luka jumped over them and ran towards the central stands, tossing the banana peel behind him for the thugs to slip on, which one did, judging by the sound.

Luka tried to jump over a pottery stand to try and cut through to the other side, but as he jumped up onto the stand, he accidentally stepped into one of the pots and got his foot stuck. Luka swung his foot around to try and keep balance, and a thug who was about to come at him with a dagger hesitated as Luka almost hit him. Luka saw this and started balancing on his other foot while swing the pot at the thug. But when he swung his foot up, the pot decided to finally come off and fly into the air. Both Luka and the thug looked up after before looking at each other. But just as the thug was about to attack him, the pot fell onto his head, obscuring his vision. While the thug struggled to get the pot off his head, Luka turned and jetted off. By this point the rest of the gang were already recovering from the fruit stand.

Simply running around the city wasn't gonna be enough, Luka thought. He needed to hit the rooftops. Running around behind the Gnarled Noble tavern and past the Wonders of Thedas, Luka run up to a wall and then up it a couple of steps before kicking off onto one of the lower roofs. The thugs below cursed at him and began trying to get up there as Luka ran across the roof and up onto a higher one. He looked back for a moment to see that the thugs were having some success at pursuing him, and immediately took off running along the rooftops. He had to do something to lose them. Just then, Luka noticed an open window coming up across the street. Turning on his heel, Luka made a running jump towards it. He just narrowly made it through, and, coming out of a roll, ran to the window and slammed it shut.

A scream alerted him to the bed In the corner of the room, on which two women, one a blonde human and the other a red-headed elf, lay naked together. The two women stared at him, momentarily terrified by his sudden entrance. Luka held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I'm so sorry!" he said quickly. "I-I was running from someone, and…and I…" Luka shrugged like_ 'what was I to do'_ and gave a sheepishly apologetic smile. The two women looked at each other in silent consultation before smiling at each other, and then at Luka.

"Need a place to hide?" the human asked seductively.

"I, uh," Luka stammered, wondering if this was really about to happen. "Yes?" The elf gave him a beckoning finger, and Luka's face lit up. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

Luka was pulling his pants up and tying them when he felt Eleanor drape her arms around his neck and kiss the tip of his ear.

"Come back anytime," she said.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Ariane asked from where she lay on the bed, a playful pout on her lips. "I wanna have some more fun!" Luka turned and gave them both an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I can't be sure those thugs aren't still looking for me. I don't want to put you two in danger."

"I'll entertain her," Eleanor said before she grabbed Luka's shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. "Stay safe, handsome." Luka gave them one last smile before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He went to the front door and opened it, feeling like nothing could go wrong!

As soon as Luka opened the door, he saw none other than the gang leader he bumped into, still soaking wet and followed by two of his lackeys. The gang leader looked towards Luka when the door opened, and the two locked eyes. The leader stood there at first, until his surprised looked turned into pure rage.

"Oh sod." Just as the leader made to lunge at him, Luka slammed the door and turned on his heel. Fortunately for him, there was a back door on the other side of the room, which he bolted to. He heard the front door open just as he reached the back door. As soon as he'd gone through it, he slammed it shut and took off down an alleyway. Taking a hard right, Luka spotted an open barrel laying on it's side. He ran straight for it and went into a slide, sliding straight into the barrel. Poking his head out long enough to find the lid, Luka grabbed it and quickly took refuge within the barrel just as he heard the thugs coming. Luka stayed quiet as he heard the thugs ran by, shouting obscenities as they ran by.

Luka waited for a full minute after the sound of footsteps disappeared before he finally relaxed. Letting the lid fall away, Luka stretched himself out with his upper body out of the barrel.

"I wonder if the Grey Wardens are recruiting?"

* * *

_I actually thought of this while writing Blood Lust. I didn't think I'd be using it this soon, but if it helps me get past my block and work on my more important stories, then it's worth it._


End file.
